


Trapped.

by IShipMyself



Category: freeform - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Depression, Mental Illness, emotional torture, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 14:08:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5251025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IShipMyself/pseuds/IShipMyself
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Possibly trigerring. No mentions of anything specific but the headspace of someone in a depressive low.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trapped.

Trapped.

Hopelessly hoping.

Lost.

Disappointing my disbeleif.

Empty of all emotions, yet a melting pot of despair.

The abuser and the abused.

Inside my head.

**Author's Note:**

> Written on phone so apologies for any mistakes.


End file.
